


Superfriends and a Wedding

by deelau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: Mrs. and Mrs. Luthor-Danvers with the Superfriends.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Superfriends and a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> The title (not the plot) is from the movie title, "Four Sisters and a Wedding", a popular film in the Philippines.

"What is your costume gonna be again?"

Kara just stared at her sister then smiling, a coy smile. A little too long that increases more suspicion than answers. 

Alex pointedly remarked, "I swear if you wear a Supergirl costume…" 

There are already rumors around campus that Kara looked like Supergirl. Well, she is Supergirl but case in point, of course, she would not do that. She might briefly thought about for the costume contest - which has a reward of one year free potstickers at the Chinese place near their University - because duh, she will win in a landslide. 

"Even putting a twist to the suit is not counted as an excuse to wear it." Alex insisted. 

"I am forced to even keep these guns from showing off to steer clear of Supergirl rumors." Kara flexed her arms like a frat boy with her cap twisted backwards. 

"Don't you even dare wearing it for even a second." With the most stern big sister voice. Alex knows Kara would. 

"I am just kidding around, obviously. Or am I?"

"Kara."

"Alex." 

"Kara." 

"You know. I am already ready to go, right?" Changing the topic so they already leave their shared dorm. 

"What is your costume, exactly?" Alex decided to dress up as Amy Santiago from Brooklyn Nine-Nine, suit and with the wig and all that. But she also might look like her sister because Kara sometimes dresses up like Amy. Like most of the time. 

"I will wear it at the party." There is a school wide party at one of the gymnasiums of the university. 

"You know, Alex. Just admit it. You are dressed like me." Kara was the first one to exit their dorm. "I don't know if I am going to see this as mockery or that I am honored that you idolize your younger sister too much." She continued on teasing a not so amused Alex. 

Alex pointed her gun at her sister. 

"Alex!" As Alex run away. It looks like a real gun but it was really a water gun just painted metallic black. She put it back in her gun holster underneath her blazer. Her other gun was a lighter.

"It is a water gun and a lighter." Alex pulled them out once again from the vest-like holster (which was real by the way) which was underneath her suit. She pressed the trigger too much that it made a stream at Kara's shirt. She then blow on the tip of the gun, as the other, she showed off with a fire appearing at the tip of the gun, and blowing at it as well.

"See! Not real. And sorry not sorry. It is for that lame bicep as guns joke."

"Thinking," two fingers close together for emphasis, "I was this close to telling what my costume is." She tsk-ed, head moving sideways, shoulders and hands lifting like saying "Oh well". 

"Don't make me use my water gun again to you later at the party." 

"Who are you kidding, Alex. 'Water' gun. Pfft. It is filled with.." She was then seen walking backwards, smelling her shirt, "vodka" in time for Alex pointing the tip of the (vodka) gun at her mouth, drinking the liquor. 

"Oh you know me too well, sis. Want some?" 

"Nah. I must look presentable." as Kara fixed her shirt and adjust her cap. 

"As if Imra will be there, or Psi, or.." Kara interrupted Alex's listing of the girls she liked. (Take note of the usage of past tense, because she has her eyes on…) 

"Stop with the crazy talk. You are already drunk. Pfft. Can a girl just want to look good tonight without putting malice into it?" She said pointedly, making a point. 

"You do you, sis. I heard Lena will be attending. Wonder what would her costume be? Or will she even wear one?"

"Kara! Stop checking yourself out with the camera on your phone. We are going to be late!" Alex saw Kara fixing her hair and cap. 

//

Nia and Brainy went us the power couple Iron Man and Rescue. Sam as Maleficent, and Kelly as Lara Croft in leather jacket. And then there is Kara who not even wearing a costume. 

"Kara 'Overly excited for Halloween' Danvers did not wear a costume. This is new." Sam teased her teammate. "I am kinda disappointed." 

"But we now have a high chance to win!" Nia, their fellow teammate, popped open her Rescue makeshift helmet. 

Kara was not even listening to their teasing but busy looking around for someone. 

"Go break your freaking neck looking for" 

"Lena" Kara finished what Alex was saying when she spotted Lena at the corner drinking from a red Solo cup. 

Kara reached something from her front pocket. 

Everyone watched Kara walking towards Lena. 

"Lena and Ka-" Sam's eyes were now like saucers like everyone else was. "Kara is ... holding rings." 

Everyone waited for the couple's next moves. 

"It fits perfectly." Kara was looking expectantly at Lena, waiting for the other woman's reaction. 

"It does. It looks great on me." 

"Everything looks great on you." With that, Lena's cheeks grew crimson. 

Kara placed her hand side by side with Lena's. They were both wearing wedding bands. They went to the party as Mrs and Mrs. Luthor-Danvers. 

"Ladies and lads, let me now announce the top 3 best costumes of the night!" Jess, the president of the student council announced. 

"Let me repeat the rules. We can call upon the names of a single person or a couple. If a couple wins, they will split the prize. The one year supply of potstickers will be 6 months for each person. And I was just informed that there will be a cash prize of 500 dollars that will be split in two as well. Now, I wish I can join this competition." 

Iron Man and Rescue were called on stage. Followed by Maleficent, then "y'all gotta hold on to your drinks because I almost spilled mine when I saw their names and costume on the list, they came as themselves. Let me present to you for the first time, Mrs. and Mrs. Luthor-Danvers." She announced it like when the wedding ceremony is over and announcing the now newly-weds. 

Alex almost spat out her vodka from her water gun, when the announced couple went on stage. Lena wore a three-piece suit and Kara wore a wedding gown. "How the hell they had the time to change that fast?" 

Lena even wiped off the lipstick mark she left on Kara's lips. That simple act made the crowd went wild. 

"They are so gonna win." Eve shouted, one of Lena's closest friends. 

The winners will be based on the audience impact of their costumes. And clearly, Sam, Brainy and Nia knew who already won.

"Kara really went all out in this year's contest." Sam whispered at Nia. 

//

"Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun." Kara and Lena walked to Lena's dorm after the party. 

"I told you, you need a bit of a distraction." Kara noticed Lena was frustrated about an experiment when she was passing by the lab. "I am glad I am that distraction." 

"Well, can't argue with that." 

"Just call me. I can distract you anytime." 

"I'll remember that." 

They both leaned in for a kiss. Kara even held on Lena's waist as Lena held on Kara's face. 

"See you around, Supergirl." Lena smirked at Kara as she walked inside her dorm. A nickname she earned around campus because Kara is known to be the quickest track player in campus. (Given she has to wear Kryptonite anklets to be fair.)

As Kara was walking away from Lena's dorm, "Hey Kara, how about the rings?" Lena went back outside and shouted from the front stairs. 

"Keep it. It's yours. It was never intended to be given back to me." Kara shouted back with a smile, walking backwards. 

All the way to her dorm, Kara kept on touching the ring on her finger. 

When Lena was removing the ring, she saw that there was an engraving on it. "Luthor-Danvers" She read it with the biggest grin on her face, blushing. She decided to wear it again. 


End file.
